The present invention relates to props and relates more particularly to a prop for holding garments outdoors for drying under the sun and wind which is comprised of a wall plate fastened in a wall and a main frame revolvably fastened in said wall plate for holding garment hangers. The main frame can be adjusted to any of a variety of angular positions on the wall plate by changing the key thereof in any of a variety of notches on the wall plate.
People who live in apartments generally use a balcony for drying clothes under the sun or wind. Due to limited space, elongated pole may be not suitable for hanging in a balcony for drying clothes under the sun or wind. Therefore, people tend to fasten a rope or wire in a balcony for holding clothes by clips or garment hangers. However, clothes may be moved to gather together easily under a strong wind force. When clothes are gathered together, they will be very difficult to be dried under the sun or wind. Further, when a rope, wire or any supporting means is fixedly fastened in place for holding clothes by garment hangers or clips, it can not be moved to a suitable angular position according to projecting angle of the direct sunlight so as to keep the clothes which are hung thereon in positions directly exposed to the sun.